Rozbite szkło
by marina1318
Summary: Dziwnie tak jakoś, myśli Nick. (AU do całej serii)


Dziwnie tak jakoś, myśli Nick, dziwnie i nie-dziwnie. Nie-dziwnie słuchać szumiących trudnymi słowami rozmów dorosłych w kuchni, bo rodzice zawsze tak robią, myślac, że dzieci nie podsłuchują, a dziwnie siedzieć tak na łóżku, tuląc Milesa, który chyba już przestał płakać, i nie słyszeć przy tym chrapania Larry'ego, jakby nocowali u siebie. Nick nie wie, czy z Milesem już dobrze, więc pyta go:

- Dobrze już?

I Miles znowu zaczyna szlochać, więc Nick tuli go dalej i myśli sobie, że na pewno nie-dziwnie tak płakać, jak umrze ci tata. Zwłaszcza, jak to taki fajny tata jak pan Gregory, który zawsze dawał Nickowi niesamowicie słodkie cukierki, nosił naprawdę czadowy płaszcz jak z filmów o detektywach, które oglądali w trójkę, Nick, Miles i Larry, i pomagał Nickowi z matematyką, jak pani dawała im trudniejsze zadania.

Nie będzie już cukierków, i płaszczy, i matematyki, zdaje sobie nagle sprawę Nick, i robi mu się bardzo, bardzo smutno, jakby coś cieżkiego upadło mu na serce,więc obejmuje Milesa mocniej, życzy sobie, żeby ten zły prokurator trafił do lochu jak w najnowszym Spidermanie, i żeby już nigdy, przenigdy nie wyszedł.

Siedzi tak jeszcze chwilę, aż Miles wzdycha cicho i zamyka oczy, jego oddech się wyrównuje. Uznawszy, że zasnął, Nick delikatnie go wypuszcza i wymyka się ze swojej sypialni, przemyka na palcach pod kuchnię i, uważnie stojąc poza kałużą światła wpadającą przez przeszklone drzwi, słucha o asystencie pana Edgewortha, adopcji, sądzie za miesiąc, pogrzebie, lecz to wszystko tylko sprawia, że zaczyna chcieć mu się płakać, więc wraca do siebie, układa się w śpiworze, ostatni raz spogląda na zwiniętego w kłębek Milesa i zastanawia się nad przyszłością, wpatrzony w światła miasta odbite w szybie, jak małe gwiazdy, nim wreszcie zasypia.

- Prokuratorzy są źli - orzeka Larry z pewnością. Miles nie tak śmiało kiwa głową, marszcząc brwi, a Nick krzywi się nieco.

- No nie wiem, stary, ten dwa tygodnie temu był nawet okay - mówi powoli, ostrożnie, jakby stąpał po szkle.

- Co ty! Pan Shields rozniósł go w strzępy, to było odjazdowe - Larry zeskakuje z kanapy i celuje w Nicka niewidzialnym pistoletem. - Bach, bach, bach, niewinny!

- Cóż... - Miles ciągnie Larry'ego za ramię, aż ten znowu siada, nim kontynuuje - Mam takie wrażenie, że on się specjalnie poddał, jakby...

- Jakby nie zależało mu... tylko na wygranej - dopowiada Nick, a Miles kiwa głową. - Ale na czym, w takim razie?

- Może chciał zrobić wrażenie na laseczkach? - Larry wystawia język, jakby nie miał piętnastu lat, a pięć. - Wiecie, widziałem na widowni parę naprawdę zaje...zacnych.. ekhem... - urywa, widząc nadchodzącego korytarzem adwokata. - Hej, panie Shields.

- Witajcie, chłopcy - prawnik uśmiecha się przyjaźnie. - Wujek Ray zrobił na was wrażenie, co?

- Uhm! - Miles i Larry potakują entuzjastycznie, Nick nieco mniej. Nie umyka to uwadze adwokata, który trąca go w ramię i pyta teatralnie urażonym głosem:

- Nick, chłopie, nie podobało ci się?

- Podobało, jasne - Phoenix uśmiecha się promiennie - po prostu się zamyśliłem.

Blef przechodzi, ale, gdy pan Shields odwozi Larry'ego i Nicka pod ich blok, żegna się z nimi wesoło i wraca z Milesem do biura, na twarzy chłopca wciąż widnieje zastanowienie.

Mieszkanie ledwo wystarcza dla dwójki studentów, lecz żaden z nich nie narzeka. Phoenix wyjmuje z pudła ostatnią książkę i ustawia ją na półce, nim przeciąga się i wzdycha smutno:

- Stary, dobrze, że wprowadzamy się tylko raz, bo chyba by mi kręgosłup poszedł.

- I to ja wysławiam się jak sześćdziesięciolatek - Miles uśmiecha się znad swoich kartonów, nim wraca w ciszy do rozpakowywania się. Phoenix po raz kolejny przesuwa sztalugę pod inne okno, pedantycznie naciąga płótno i miesza farby tak, jakby były to kwasy. Chwilę bez słowa maluje, zanim, bez odrywania pędzla oraz wzroku od tworzonego obrazu, mówi nonszalancko:

- Zdecydowałem się. Po studiach staram się o odznakę prokuratora.

- Ciekawa decyzja. - Głos Milesa jest spokojny, lecz Phoenix widzi w odbiciu okna jego słynne spojrzenie, które mogło topić szkło, albo je rozbić, gdyby tylko było materialne. - Co cię do niej skłoniło?

- Myślałem trochę...

- Kto by się spodziewał.

- Miles, mieliśmy obaj ograniczyć sarkazm. W każdym razie, myślałem trochę nad tymi prokuratorami, którzy walczyli z panem Shieldsem, i tak zauważyłem, że są dwie kategorie. - Odkłada paletę na parapet i unosi zaciśniętą dłoń. - Pierwsza - prostuje jeden palec - to ci, którym zależy na tym, żeby oskarżony był winny. Druga - prostuje drugi palec, wciąż malując - im zależy na tym, żeby zapadł sprawiedliwy wyrok.

- Druga kategoria zapewne nie jest często spotykana - orzeka Miles.

- No właśnie - Phoenix kiwa głową. - No właśnie.

Zdradzony.

Phoenix czuje się zdradzony i samotny, gdy z przymkniętymi oczami wlecze się za Mią Fey do samochodu, czując, jak kawałki szkła ranią go od środka. Nienawidzi Dahlii, że go zdradziła, nienawidzi tamtego durnego prokuratora, że stał tam, gdzie powinien był stać Phoenix, i jeszcze bardziej nienawidzi siebie, że nie słuchał Milesa, że nie słuchał jego ostrzeżeń przed tą kobietą, demonicą, trucicielką, jezu, w tym naszyjniku pewnie były resztki trucizny, to chyba nie ta, której minimalne ilości były mordercze, o cholera...

- Phoenix! - Na jego trzęsącym ramieniu zaciskają się znajome dłonie. - Phoenix, do diabła, cóżeś narobił... Przepraszam panią, poniosło mnie. - Niemal widzi, jak Miles się kłania. - Miles Edgeworth, jestem przyjacielem Phoeniksa.

- Mia Fey, jego adwokat, miło poznać... Przepraszam, że pytam, ale czy nie jesteś aby synem...

- Zgadza się. - Phoenix słyszy dumę w głosie Milesa, gdy ten mówi - Jeszcze parę miesięcy i również będę adwokatem.

- Doprawdy? Cóż za...

Siedzenie auta jest twarde i odrapane, pachnie słabo kawą, ale ramię Milesa - miękkie, dotyk jego palców zimny i kojący, słowa powoli zamieniają się w szum, Phoenix wyłapuje tylko parę (biuro, pomogę, asystenta, chęcią), a potem nagle trafia do szpitala, kilka dni, a gdy wraca do swojego, ich, mieszkania, uczy się jeszcze intensywniej niż zwykle.

Biuro jest zimne i nieprzyjemne, Phoenix czuje się w nim niczym w trumnie, choć otaczają go chmary policjantów, zbierających odciski palców, przeczesujących dywan czy fotografujących ciało. Mia Fey wygląda tak, jakby zasnęła, tylko nienaturalnie wygięta szyja oraz rana na głowie nie pasują, i pewnie, gdyby dotknąć jej odkrytego nadgarstka, nie zabrzmiałby puls, skóra w dotyku przypominałaby fragment zimnego mięsa... Phoenix odwraca wzrok od tego, co pozostało z budzącej podziw adwokat, i rusza w stronę stojących na uboczu dwojga ludzi, uważając, by nie nadepnąć na odłamki szklanego blatu rozbitego stolika

- Miles, tak mi przykro... - kładzie dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i kiwa głową ze smutkiem. Towarzysząca mu nastolatka w dziwacznym stroju wzdryga się i ściska mocniej swoje dłonie,

- Dziękuję, Phoenix, lecz kondolencje powinienieś złożyć i siostrze Mii - Miles ruchem głowy wskazuje na nieznajomą. - Poznaj Mayę.

- Hej, Mayu. Naprawdę...

Nie mówi, że naprawdę mu przykro z powodu jej straty, zamiast tego:

- Miles, spróbuję wziąć tę sprawę.

Dziwnie jest wrócić do sytuacji sprzed osiemnastu lat, myśli Phoenix, odgarniając włosy z twarzy Milesa, śpiącego z głową opartą o jego ramię. Tym razem nie czuje się tak dojrzale jak tamten ośmiolatek zajmujący się cierpiącym kolegą, tym razem wie, że cokolwiek zrobi, cokolwiek powie, nic nie zmieni. Czuje ucisk w gardle, chce mu się płakać, lecz, tak jak i Miles, nie potrafi. Jakby spadał, gdzieś głęboko, w nieznane, i nie ma już dorosłych, którzy wszystkim się zajmą, tym razem dorośli - to oni.

Delikatnie wysuwa się spod ciała przyjaciela, wstaje i kładzie je na kanapie, okrywa kocem i wychodzi, zgarniając tylko portfel. Wraca po piętnastu minutach do dusznego mieszkania z whisky. Gdy zastanawia się, czy podać je czyste, czy dorzucić lodu, Miles pojawia się w ich ciasnej kuchni i odzywa się po raz pierwszy od ich spotkania, mówi jedno słowo nieznacznie drżącym głosem:

- Phoenix.

Tyle w tym smutku, szoku, niezrozumienia oraz bólu, ledwo zamaskowanego opanowaniem, że gdy Phoenix się odwraca, niemal spodziewa się ujrzeć tamto świeżo osierocone dziecko, lecz widzi dwudziestosiedmiolatka, który w jeden dzień stracił uprawnienia, pracę, reputację, wszystko, na co pracował przez kilkanaście lat, który znowu trafił do windy jak trumny, znowu widzi, jak jego ojciec umiera, znowu znowu znowu-

Pusta butelka upada na podłogę i roztrzaskuje się, gdy Phoenix, mając wrażenie, że jeden z wielu odłamków trafił w jego serce, przyciąga do siebie Milesa i trzyma go blisko siebie, ten opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i nic nie mówi, nic nie robi, tylko tak stoi, złamany i cichy, i tylko, aż oddycha.

Płatki śniegu wpadają Phoeniksowi za kołnierz bluzy. Wzdryga się nieco i naciąga kaptur na głowę, nie przerywając marszu w stronę siedzącego na ławce Milesa, obserwującego z założonymi rękami drzwi obskurnego baru. Zaczyna padać jeszcze intensywniej, ludzie na ulicy przyśpieszają kroku.

- Hej - mówi Phoenix wesoło, strzepując z włosów przyjaciela śnieżynki i wręczając mu niesiony termos.

- Cześć... - Miles spogląda na niego z rozproszeniem. - Dziękuję. - Odkręca pokrywkę i nalewa sobie parującej herbaty, wdycha parę z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Powietrze jest czyste, lecz lodowate, Phoenix już czuje nadchodzące przeziębienie.

- I jak? - siada obok, ich ramiona się stykają.

- Jeszcze się nie pojawił.

- Jeszcze?

- Mm... - Miles, odstawiając pojemnik na bok, zmienia temat - Nie powinienieś być teraz w pracy?

- Powinienem - Phoenix uśmiecha się zawadiacko - ale Sebastian skończył wcześniej swój sąd i zaoferował mi pomoc przy dokumentach, także szybciej mi to zeszło.

- Doprawdy? - Miles unosi brew, a Phoenix uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

- Na dodatek Franziska również wcześniej zrobiła to, co miała zrobić, i pojechała po Trucy. - Unosi palec - A mi kazała przynieść ci coś ciepłego - wskazuje na termos - i pomóc w obserwacji, także... jestem. - Rozkłada ramiona.

- Cieszę się - Miles mówi cicho, ale Phoenix słyszy. Jego krzywy uśmiech zamienia się w mniejszy, cieplejszy, gdy sięga po zimne palce przyjaciela i mocno je ściska.

Spoglądając na ruiny sali sądowej, Phoenix wystukuje nierówny rytm na przypalonej ławce, o którą niechlujnie się opiera. Ocieplenie klimatu czuć w niezwykle ciepłym jak na grudzień słońcu, którego wpadające przez potrzaskany dach promienie rysują nieregularne kształy na obsypanej gruzem podłodze, drobno rozbite szkło z okien w nieistniejącym już suficie błyszczy jak małe gwiazdy. Mężczyzna przymyka oczy, czując nadpływające leniwymi falami zmęczenie po sądzie, i pozwala swoim myślom fruwać bez celu po przerozmaitych tematach.

- Phoenix?

- Mm? - I jego spojrzenie, i to Milesa jest miękkie, rozmyte jak akwarele na papierze.

- Udało nam się.

- Sprzeciw. - Phoenix trąca go w ramię. - Tobie się udało, ja tylko pomagałem.

- Niedomówienie. - Miles uśmiecha się blado. - Jednakże... - poważnieje - chciałbym ci podziękować.

- Nie ma za co. Serio. - Phoenix kładzie mu dłoń na przedramieniu. - Ale, jakbyś chciał okazać wdzięczność, to możesz zacząć wreszcie nazywać mnie Nick.

- Doprawdy? - Miles unosi brew, a Phoenix zaczyna się cicho śmiać, i chociaż nie ma z czego, a na pewno nie z jego kiepskiego żartu, Miles dołącza, i obaj chichoczą jak dzieci, patrząc na ruiny, siedząc tuż obok siebie, i nic z tego nie jest nienaturalne, nawet wtedy, gdy, ucichnąwszy, Phoenix sięga nieśmiało ku towarzyszowi, przyciąga jego twarz do swojej i całuje go przelotnie w usta.

A w innym świecie, gdzie Manfred von Karma uciekł przed sprawiedliwością na prawie piętnaście lat, ci sami mężczyźni, choć z innymi historiami, mówią słowa podobne, lecz inne, i robią to samo, i to również jest całkowicie naturalne.


End file.
